Let's Meet Again At End Of The World
by Marley-Aqua-33
Summary: The past is gone or is it? With Misaki never understanding Fushimi's hatred for HOMRA, can he actually confess everything and making him see that they both betrayed each other? Can he make Misaki see the pain he has been through? After all, it's their last chance. "Let's meet again at the end of the world, just the two of us." Based on GoRA official art. Slightly Sarumi.
1. Chapter 1

New project. Another Misaki and Fushimi fanfiction! :)

This is based in GoRA's official art about this pair.

Can this fanfiction have a happy ending? Perhaps yes, perhaps not. A lot of hurt is going on in this.

Either way, this is their last chance.

Ups, I am revealing too much. ^^'

* * *

_Take this life  
Empty inside  
I'm already dead  
I'll rise to fall again_

"Ugh… Where… Am I?", a boy grunted, getting up from the dusty, cold floor.

The boy had chestnut hair covered by a black beanie, amber eyes and wore, beside his beanie, a red jacket half way open and underneath it, covering his somewhat built chest, a white shirt with black stripes. In addition, he wore red buccaneers that reached a little more than his knees, red risen sneakers that look liked All Stars and around his neck he carried some black headphones.

He looked around. The room he was in was covered in dust and didn't have any windows, although there was some light coming from the ceiling… A faint shining light between the cracks made its way to the room. There was no furniture, only dust and pieces of the ceiling on the floor.

What was this place? He didn't remember how he got there…

Picking his skateboard from the floor next to where he had been unconscious, he put it under his right arm and decided to exit the room through the only exited available – a rotten door with, fortunately, no lock.

However, he wanted to call Kunagasi-san. Perhaps, he could tell where he was by locating him through GPS. That should solve some problems and getting him out of there.

He was shocked when he looked at his left wrist. His watch… There was no sign of it. He nervously searched every pocket of his clothes and found… None.

"Wait a second… WHEN DID I FUCKING CHANGE MY CLOTHES?!", Yata screamed, the beating of his heart going faster and faster, finally noticing the change of his clothes.

The only way to find out his answers was behind that old door. He put his trembling hand in the knob, gulped hard and slowly opened the door. The door opened with an acute sound.

There was a little dark hall with five doors. Three of them were in front of Yata, another was in the left and other in the right of where Yata was standing. The hall also had a pair of old, dusty stairs, in one lead above floor and the other to the below floor.

Yata certainly didn't want to go upstairs. Something about that shining light was very suspicious… But, not scary. Because Yata was a man and men fear nothing, although his heart kept beating harder and harder but like he said, he was just anxious.

He kept telling himself that.

The doors weren't definitely an option. They would probably led to rooms like the one where he woke up and he was trying to find a way out of the house (if you could call it) not having a tour inside it.

That only left the stairs to the beneath floor remaining. Gulping hard, Yata advanced to it. One stile at the time, very slowly, he made it to the last stile and it creaked so loudly that it could have been heard in every single division of the room.

Yata contracted all of his body and closed his eyes.

Oh, God.

What if someone or something heard and now was heading towards him, waiting to shred his body into pieces? Or whoever kidnapped him was preparing his tools to open up his body to later sell his vital organs in the dark market? The thoughts were so disgusting and his brain didn't stop. It was making Yata feel sick.

After waiting more than 3 minutes in the stile for something to jump out and attack him, his shoulders loosen up a bit and he let out a little laugh. His brain had been playing with him all this time. There was nothing in this house! Not even a soul was there.

A little confident but still careful, he headed to a door that was slightly opened. He had tried the others, however, they were all locked up.

As he pushed the door slowly, he became surprised.

He was in a classic dining room, with a huge chandelier made of diamonds in the center of the room, lighting up the area as the candles emitted a soft glow.

The table reached 50 meters of length, with a white like snow, lacy with amount of details towel adorning the table.

On the top of the towel, the table was set. Shinning knives, forks, spoons, plates and glasses filled it. It looked like 60 people were expected to have dinner in there…

Or they had been expected.

The walls had portraits in golden frames, however all the shown portraits had their faces covered with spider webs, making it hard to identify the people painted.

However, all the eyes, being them green, grey, blue or brown shinned with the candles light and seem to follow every movement made by Misaki.

He could help but be in awe and be frightened at the same time.

He gently put a white hand in the white towel, touching and feeling the soft if it.

"Will I be able to escape from here?", he whispered softly.

"Will I be to see Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san, Kamamoto, all the guys…", the tears started forming in his amber eyes.

"Will I… Be able to see… Saruhiko again?", a single, lonely tear escaped his eye.

The memories of his past were repeating inside his head. He was having flashbacks.

The HOMRA days were the first ones to come up. The happy, warm ones.

When Totsuka, Kamamoto, him and Anna went shopping for the girl, having Totsuka and him spending all the money in arcade games along with Anna as she played war games for "red" to came out, being, in the end, Kamamoto who paid for her new dress, which Mikoto-san complimented.

When Misaki tried to do his first traditional Japanese rice, with Kamamoto pissing him off, telling him that he was all wrong and was a cooking disaster and leading Kamamoto to be shouted several times, although in the end, the fat man ate more than half of the rice by himself, allowing Misaki to do his fried rice in future times.

That time when all the HOMRA members were playing baseball and some strain killer girl appeared to have revenge on Chitose. Being the playboy of HOMRA, the woman was probably not happy with Chitose and his sweet lies of the other one-night stand. Chitose could have excavated his grave that day, but somehow he managed to find a way in the woman's heart for her to forgive him and at the same time, never to be each other again.

Or that time when a strain horse ran off with Anna on his back, being, of course, Mikoto-san to catch it when no one could. The result was especially painful for Bandou, who trying to be hero by thinking of stopping the horse by putting himself on the horse's way ended up by reaching a kick oh his face by the horse, breaking his sun glasses as well as some bones from his face.

Or when Totsuka stated he wanted to learn how to skateboard and Misaki was explaining to him how to do the tricks as HOMRA members laughed at Totsuka as he pitifully tried to do Misaki's tricks inside the bar. Kusanagi was cleaning his glasses like usual, but was always, in the corner of his eye, watching darkly for any scratch that they could made on his precious bar, make the only responsible for that same scratch paid it in a way they would forget in a long time.

But, then…

His memories went beyond. They receded more than that, back to times he felt so whole in silence with only a person beside him.

A person he could call best friend.

A person who he could look and they would understand each other by just gazing in the eyes each other.

Amber into cerulean.

A person he could trust his back without a doubt.

A person who cared for him as much as he cared for that person.

Until, that hateful day - the betrayal.

Despite all the hate and sorrow, Misaki actually didn't hate him.

He felt sad. He didn't understand him. He didn't understand why he left HOMRA.

Left him.

Still, he still had a glint of hope that perhaps they would, somehow, return to how they were.

But now, with Misaki unable to escape from that lonely, old prison; he could only regret his actions.

Maybe, if he taken some time to ask him, in the beginning, why he was changing so much and drifting away from Misaki, he would still be on his side, probably looking for Misaki, with his disappearance worrying him.

Deep inside his heart, he wanted the boy to be the one to find him.

"… Saruhiko…", he gripped the towel as one single, lonely tear fell from his amber eyes and laid on the towel.

He raised his head. He felt something different in the atmosphere of the dining room.

It was more heavy and suspicious. The lights of the candles were, one by one, quenching, leaving the room more and more bathed in sepulchral darkness. Almost like some invisible being was blowing softly the lights of the candles into nothingness.

Misaki wiped his face to his sleeve. He looked again towards the unrecognizable portraits hanging in the walls.

Misaki could swear all their eyes were on him, watching his every move and judging him by it.

Trembling hard, he took a single candle from the table and as the lights reached their ending, he ignited the candle in his hand with his red aura.

The room was now in deepest darkness as Misaki hold the last light.

He tried to look around him and he located the door he had come from. It was still open as he had left it.

He walked slowly towards it, with the light shaking, when suddenly; he felt an irregular breathing against his right side of the neck.

Misaki stopped death in his tracks with eyes wide open.

Someone was right behind and it lowered his head until Misaki felt the irregular breath closer and closer, sending a tingle sensation down his neck and spine.

He wanted to run away. He wanted to scream.

However, his body wouldn't respond to him and the fear had placed a hand on his mouth, silencing him.

The next action of that person caught him of guard – it licked gently his right side of the neck as if tasting him.

As a wakeup call, Misaki's mind unlocked out of trance. He screamed out loud as he drowned his body in his own aura.

Immediately, the person backed away from him. Misaki felt the presence jumping and running in the room, in a dark shadow that Misaki tried to bring up with his aura.

He felt the presence disappear. He was not there in the room with him anymore.

Misaki still emerged in his own aura, was looking at every direction for something to jump off. He would surely burn it until no blood, nor bones, nor ashes were left behind.

His eyes opened wide a second time. He was in total fear by now. He could feel eyes burning his back.

Gulping hard, he turned around, with every muscle of his body trembling.

He looked at the other end of the table and could make it as dark, tall, slime silhouette sat on the end of the table.

Immediately, the silhouette opened his eyes to reveal two glowing red orbits that rested on Misaki's figure.

A door behind the silhouette creaked open soundly, leaving a slightly open space.

Misaki took a step back. The silhouette was still gazing at him with red orbits glowing. Behind the now opened door, ten more eyes opened up to reveal five pairs of glowing red orbits.

Those eyes… Their gazing was burning his soul.

Clenching his fist, Misaki realized that he was too afraid to battle whatever it was gazing on him. The mere presences of them were burning his being.

He turned his back and started running. He could feel them all chasing after him, like felines, trying to catch him and leaving helpless into their hands.

He didn't know where he was heading as he run down huge hall ways in a pitiful attempt to escape whatever it was chasing him.

He was growing tired and the silhouettes presences were growing stronger and stronger, running faster and faster after Misaki. He could feel some hands starting to grip his clothes and shred them.

He closed his eyes and screamed. He would be caught by them and they would whatever they wanted with him.

Turning around in a corner, Misaki could feel something gripping his right wrist and dragging into a dark corner.

He was doomed. They had caught him.

Something covered his mouth with a cold, soft hand and other hand gripped his waist, making Misaki scream in pitiful attempts and struggling hard to break free from whatever was holding him.

He wouldn't reach his ending without a fight. He would fight until death.

Misaki managed to free his left arm and give a kick with his elbow in something.

The figure holding him, fell onto the ground, groaning in pain, as he dragged Misaki along.

With his mouth still covered, Misaki noticed something familiar. It was a faint familiar sense.

The figure put his mouth right next to his left ear, but his breathing was soft and calm.

"Calm the fuck down, _Misaki_." , the figure stated in an annoyed tone.

In that moment, Misaki ceased his struggling and the figure let go of him.

Misaki turned around on his knees to the person who was sitting on the floor, resting his back on the wall.

"Sa… Saruhiko?", Misaki asked in a careful and disbelieving voice.

"Yes, it's me you idiot.", Fushimi signed.

Misaki was breathless rom all the running, but he felt so happy. Saruhiko came look for him. He was there right in front of him and, just like he wished, he saved him from whatever terrible fate he almost had minutes ago.

Of course he would never admit to the other boy that he felt an urge happiness flowing inside him because Saruhiko was there with him.

"What are you doing here?", Misaki asked while sitting on the ground.

"Tsk. Wouldn't I like to know.", Fushimi replied, searching for something.

"Wait… YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ENDED UP HERE?!"

"Talk quieter, you single-celled moron!", Fushimi shot him a death glare, that even in the dark, Misaki could feel the threating action of Fushimi's glare. "Here, lighten up this torch."

"Don't boss me around!", Misaki snatched the torch from Fushimi's hand.

Lighten it up, Misaki saw an unusual sight in front of him. Instead of a Scepter4 uniform, Fushimi was wearing a green jacket with a hood containing black fur around it; dark jeans and black and white sneakers. Furthermore, he also wore, around his pale neck, a black necklace.

"New change of clothes?", Misaki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one, was I, _Misaki~?_", Fushimi got up and snatched the torch away from Misaki, carefully exiting the dark corner, looking both sides of the hall for any signal of life. "We can't stay hidden in here for much longer. They will find us soon, if we do."

"Who exactly are _the_y?", Misaki got up and went to stood beside Saruhiko.

"I don't know… Perhaps they are some worthless Strains.", Fushimi shrugged, annoyed, and started walking down the hallway.

"… What kind of Strain licks other people's necks?", Misaki put a hand on his neck, where the dark presence licked him. "Hey! Saru! Wait for me!"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Marley here. :)

I want to talk you all: for reviewing, for supporting, for putting this story on their favourites and following it. Each one of you is such a lovely person. *hugs* ^^

Please check out your Inbox for answered replies. :)

Like usual, I don't own Misaki and Fushimi.

Warning: "They" are going to be revealed.

Oh and another thing...

This is not the end of this story or is it? Mwahaah. ;D

* * *

They were now walking for hours. Or so it felt for the two of them.

Side by side, they were making their way through the darkness of that gigantic hallway. Looking around, the floor was covered in dust, bits of the ceiling and wooden tables all in random places. However, covering the floor of the entire hallway, there was an old, somewhat ripped, dusty red carpet that looked so frequently stepped on. In addition, covering all the walls on both sides, were various statues: ones representing a woman with closed eyes praying to the skies; another with an old man with a bear standing, holding a child in his lap; another one with a young child with a rope tied to his neck to be strangled as he looked at the sky; a man and woman holding an apple as a snake laid on their arms, like a chain securing them for not backing down; another statue with two boys, in which the hand of the first boy was covering the mouth of the second and the second was covering the eyes of the first.

The sight was creeping the hell out of Misaki. Instinctively, he moved closer to Saruhiko, brushing his left arm with the right arm of the bluenette.

Looking with a corner of his eye, Fushimi could see Misaki trembling and his face getting paler and paler as his amber eyes got scared every second. Just like in high school, Misaki liked to show himself off as a tough guy, who always wore and still wears his heart in his sleeves, ready to throw some punches and kicks to whoever mocked him, or back then, to whoever mocked Fushimi. Yes, back then, Misaki was the one to kick the asses of those who bullied Fushimi. He, himself, always ignored them since they were just another worthless trash, but ever since Misaki came, he would lose his temper and would shout to the bastard that they would be sorry for their words and heading for a battle, as Fushimi pushed him away by his shirt collar. When he finally let go of Misaki, Misaki turned to him and blurted out to stop dragging him around every time someone said something offensive to Fushimi, because Fushimi needed someone to defend him. To protect him.

Fushimi would give Misaki a small smile and would call him idiot and single-celled as they exited the school side by side.

Somehow, it felt like they had returned back to their old days.

Oh, if that was actually true. Having Misaki to look and smile at him like he used to do.

Having Misaki to only look at him and him only again, with happiness reflecting in his amber eyes and his idiot, sweet smile only for him. How enchanting that dream was in his head.

_It doesn't have to be just a dream. He's looking at you right now, isn't he? He is scared and he is relying on you to move on, to protect him. If you find your way out, he will go back to his precious HOMRA and will leave you again. However, if you keep him here, with you, locked up from the world, he will look at you and you only. In here there is no Mikoto-san, no pride, no HOMRA… Just you and him. Like the old days. How tempting is this idea?_ – his mind whispered to him, and he felt a small, dark smile covering his lips.

"Hey, Saru… Do you remember anything about the day before you found yourself here?", Misaki asked, snapping Fushimi out of his thoughts.

"I remember heading back to the Scepter4's headquarters after making my daily patrol around the city. Another boring day as usual."

"I- I don't remember it very well. The memories are blurry and I just remember pieces, like being at the bar, going to my job and heading back to my apartment.", Misaki kept looking at the ground, but the sadness was clear in his voice. "And… It feels like I am forgetting something really important."

"Perhaps, the times we spent together…", Fushimi thought, not looking at Misaki.

"… Like what?", Fushimi asked, with a dry mouth.

"Something concerning HOMRA, maybe Mikoto-san-", Misaki stated, trying to make eye contact.

Fushimi shoulders stiffened and he gritted his teeth. Of course it had to be his precious Mikoto-san in his mind all the time. Damn it. Even with Fushimi and him in there, the lazy man couldn't get out of Misaki's thoughts.

The idea of keeping Misaki forever in there with him appeared every second more appealing to him.

They were in mansion like stairs, since it was the only way to continue walking, having the hallway finishing without an exit. On the top of the crystal stairs, there was a huge white door, fully intact, with a statue above the door with a man with brown hairspiked in a wooden cross, bleeding and wearing a tunic that only covered his lower parts, leaving his chest exposed and having in his head, a crown of thorns.

"Tsk. But, your Mikoto-san isn't here, is he? Talking about blood ties, comrades… and where is your precious Mikoto-san and HOMRA to save you from these Strains?", Fushimi stopped to stare at Misaki in the eyes, with a mocking tone.

"YOU BASTARD. YOU ARE MOCKING MIKOTO-SAN, AREN'T YOU?! Besides, where are the other Blues? You still don't have anyone to even work with you!", Misaki shouted at Saruhiko.

"I don't need anyone to defend me, _Misaki~_. I am not a midget, idiot dog waving my tail in front of the Red King, asking for attention everytime and acting as a tough guy but fearing everything that as to do with darkness or everything occult related."

"Shut up, you shitty monkey, or I'll kick your ass!"

Fushimi opened his mouth but immediately closed it. His eyes widen. He felt a presence staring at them. No. Not only a presence, but many of them.

He turned head to his right. At the bottom of the stairs, covering the hallway where they had been before, many pairs of red orbs where watching them, growling.

"What are you looking at?! KYAA!", Misaki shouted, finally realizing they were not alone.

"We have to fight them.", Saruhiko said, coolly, taking his knives out.

The eyes were making the distance between them smaller and smaller. Misaki gulped, nervously.

"Are you afraid, _Misaki_?", Fushimi asked, smirking, with the intention to make him feel irritated with Saruhiko so that way Misaki wouldn't feel scared.

"What are you talking shitty monkey? I am the vanguard of HOMRA, Yatagarusu. I am not afraid of anything!", Misaki exclaimed, emerging his body into the red aura, the Red King had given him.

Seeing Misaki ready to battle, Fushimi wielded and clench his knives. The knives in left hand were shining with red aura and the ones in his right were covered in blue aura.

With both of them covered in their auras, the room was all illuminated and for the first time, they saw what was stalking them.

Both of them were shocked.

"Th-They are n-not strains! They are… THEY ARE ZOMBIES!" , Misaki screamed in terror.

A mass of half-dead people were standing in front of them. There were small childen, teenagers, adults and elders, all with ripped clothes, yellow, purple and grey skin; bleeding and slobbering, breathing irregularly, staring at both of them with red hungry eyes.

Suddenly, two young males charged at Fushimi and Misaki. Misaki threw a fire fist to the zombie, knocking against a wall; Fushimi, with a knife, cut the head of the zombie through his neck, having the head rolling down the stairs, where the zombies watched it.

Soon, young males in front of the crowd began to attack them as the rest also moved to corner them. As Fushimi threw knives to the heads and chests, Misaki was battling them with full body and his skateboard.

As Fushimi made a back mortal, escaping some zombies that were cornering him, something caught his attention.

Fushimi looked at the torn clothes of a zombie he had just defeated.

"Is that… A Scepter4 uniform?!"

Without realizing, they were already on top of the crystal stairs, with his back facing the big white door.

"We can't keep up like this. They are too many!", Fushimi screamed for Misaki to hear.

The stamina was finishing and they were already exhausted, feeling like helplessly collapsing on the floor.

"You want to give up?! I'm going to burn them until no blood, nor bone, nor ash is found!", Misaki answered, panting.

"_Idiot_! You will set this place on fire and we will both die!", Fushimi shouted, looking at Misaki, who was on his left side.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO, THEN?!"

Fushimi looked around, breathless. They were cornered on top of those stairs. There was no way of escaping that scene.

Unless…

"The door! We have to open it! It's the only way!", Fushimi looked at the door behind him.

"Okay! I will open it! Watch my back!", Misaki said, running to the door.

_Watch my back_

Fushimi threw his knives at some zombies who are trying to find their way to Misaki. He was fighting just like his HOMRA days. The days where Misaki trusted his back on him. Had they been back at that hateful stage of their lives? Fushimi gripped his knives and his eyes became clouded with hate. The past memories of HOMRA in his head made him feel angrier and soon he forgot his fatigue. He felt his blood boiling in his veins and he fought like no one could defeat him, completely drawn in his emotions.

"Saru… C'mon! Get out of there!", Misaki's voice snapped him out of rage, waving to Fushimi, indicating that he managed to open the door slightly for them to get out of there.

As he was running towards Misaki, two figures appeared of thin air, as if falling off the ceiling to stand between him and Misaki. Caught by surprise, Fushimi fell onto his back.

"SARU!"

Looking above, Fushimi saw an unexpected sight. Two tall, muscled men created a wall for him to not pass. They were different from all those zombies. They felt familiar in Fushimi's mind and their appearance even if deformed transmitted a mystical, respectful sight. But who were they?

Realization struck him.

"The ancestors of the Red and Blue Kings: Genji Kagutsu and Jin Habari!", Fushimi thought, as his eyes widen.

Both had red eyes glowing and were covered in blood. They were pale and zombie-like, but they still held had something majestic surrounding them. They still had some faintly proud as they had back when they were Kings, but the power received by the Dresden Slate no longer was alive them. Their power had gone away just as their souls in that calamity day. The only thing left behind was their muscled, confident and yet rotten and hateful bodies.

Even if they didn't have power anymore, Fushimi was in a very tricky situation. Going against two former Kings whose strength couldn't be measured was practically a suicide choice.

Behind him, the zombies continued to reach for him. The former Red King stepped forward, growling, attempting to catch Fushimi just like the former Blue King.

Fushimi was trapped. He couldn't think of a way out of there.

When suddenly…

A giant ball of fire collided with both Kings, burning their back, making the Kings falling on their knees. Misaki was standing at the door, with hate in his eyes. However, the hate was not in Fushimi's direction like it usually was.

Fushimi took this opportunity as the Kings where on the ground, growling in pain, to jump in time for the zombies not to catch him, and meet Misaki. As he finished landing, the Kings were already standing again, looking furiously and staring at them like Lions staring at their prey, licking their lips.

Closing the door in full force with their last strength and locking it, they could hear the loudly bangs of the Kings against the door to try to bring it to the ground. The white door was heavy and big, but it wouldn't last for very long if the Kings and all of the zombies kept doing attacks against it.

Panting very hard, Fushimi slid to the ground. The adrenaline was disappearing from his blood and his ideas begun to come together. He almost died there. The Kings had almost got him and have a feast with him.

But, why where the Kings in there? Where they in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? How the fuck they ended up in there?

A thought hit his brain. The former Red and Blue Kings, some zombies with Scepter4 uniforms, many dead people…

Those zombies where the victims of the Kagutsu Crater.

"Saru… Are you okay?", Misaki kneeled besides Fushimi, putting a hand in his right shoulder.

He looked at Misaki. He showed so much concern in his amber eyes. So much care for Fushimi's well being. And was there a bit of sadness? It was just like in the past – the caring and lovable Misaki only had eyes for him. He was the only one in his heart and thoughts.

That until HOMRA…

Now he had to be a mess, he had to bleed; he had to be in a death situation, to be hurt… for Misaki to look at him.

Feeling the pain in his heart returning, gritting his teeth, Fushimi got up from the ground and gave some steps to be away from that person who he cared so much, but kept hurting him endlessly inside.

He couldn't be just a comrade, he told that to Misaki. He had to be more than that. He had to be as important as Misaki was for him.

However, Misaki had always been the blind one. And with Fushimi's contradictory personality, he was the mute one, because Fushimi never told him how he felt. His actions never compared to what he felt.

"Saru... You're…", Misaki pointed towards him, with worry growing every second.

The room was covered in moonlight that came from one single window which was extremely high, on the opposite side of the room. With clouds covering it, the moonlight only lighted the space where they were – in front of the giant white door.

The room was nothing but white. It had giant roman pillars in both sides and due to the faint light in the room, they couldn't see the end of it, just darkness.

A crimson drop of blood fell onto the white floor. Fushimi led his right hand onto his forehead. He took his hand away and all he saw was blood. Apparently, his right side of the face was covered in his own red. He hadn't noticed. He hadn't felt any pain. The pain in his heart was much stronger than any physique pain.

Each immerged on their own thoughts, with Misaki staring at Fushimi with somewhat teary eyes and Fushimi looking at his hand while blood covered it, they didn't notice two pair of eyes watching them at the end of the room.

Misaki was the first one to snap from his thoughts, and let out a single yelp. With that, Fushimi turned around.

"Isn't it lovable? You met again… But this is the end of the world…", a silhouette stepped from the darkness.

They never expected it to happen.

However, it did and with that the white floor turned into a sea of red.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again. :D

Thank you so much for all the support you are giving me by reviewing, favouriting this story and following me. :)

Since I can't reply to guests, thank you so much for your reviews. They are what keeps me going. ^^

Everyone is so lovely. *hugs*

Guys, you know that Days of Blue is close to came out as well as Totsuka's funeral?

The title for Totsuka's funeral is "Cry". Get ready for it, since GoRA is even giving a title like this.

Meanwhile, here is another chapter. :)

Hope you enjoy and review if you can. :)

Warning: Some relation to K Side:RED is going to be stated here.

* * *

_Silence_

The moon led her light shining light trough the tallest and only window in the dead room.

The floor was covered in a pool of blood, with every second a drip of red adding, in a slow motion, to the red on the no longer white floor. The huge, white door in the room was carefully locked but still standing, without someone on the other side making a sound or an attempt to bring it down. Silence danced graciously, endlessly in the room and for that moment Earth seemed to have stopped moving. Time and reason no longer existed.

The sight was hurtful.

Life has those moments that catches people off guard, kicks them in their bodies and hearts repeatedly, and leaves them on the ground, bleeding and trying to reach for a hand while life laughs at their face and walks away. Those who struggle to get up on their own, fight to get up again and ask for help to trying to heal those scars. The ones who fail to get up, curl on the cold, hard floor; letting the scars in their hearts and minds grow and grow, being in the end, so painfully to hold on that they find the only way for them is the end, being it willingly or accidently.

After all, it was no wonder why that place was called The End of the World. Everything has an ending, after all.

A figure raised his head, making the moonlight bathe it and tracing his body. The figure had light brown hair as well as brown eyes and was dressed in a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath it and white pants. A smile was gracefully adorning his lips.

Although, something wasn't right. His blue jacket was covered in red in his abdomen and back, as well as his hands and some parts of his pants. Coming out of from the corner of his mouth was a trail of blood, that didn't seem to stop. Beneath the figure, the pool of red was becoming much larger.

"Long time no see… Yata-san… Saru-kun…", the figure opened his arms wide as if in trying to reach for a hug.

"T-T-Totsuka-san…", Misaki finally whispered a name between his shock.

It was the first time Fushimi ignored that ridiculous name calling. He would be annoyed at that person and grit his teeth to not say anything, but the nickname didn't bother him this time. He didn't like to show his emotions one bit, but the sight in front of him, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't suppress the shock he was feeling. Totsuka Tatara, was there in front of them, smiling like he usually did, until that day. The day the Red King started walking the path of revenge.

* * *

He remembered that day clearly. It had been his day off and he was in his room, staring at the ceiling, fully awake. He tried to fall asleep, pushing and pulling away the blankets, turning around in his bed, however, it was as if something was holding him back. As if he should have been on other place at that moment, searching for something…

He raised his hand and collected his PDA from the bedside table. He unblocked it and checked the time.

**23:43 **

Fushimi put it back in the bedside table, and turned around facing the window in his room. He could see, the lights from the skyscrapers and building shinning in the city, making it lively and welcoming for a normal person to be lost in it and returning back home in dawn.

Fushimi's eyes widen and he immediately sat on his bed, still looking out of his window into the city. He had a bad feeling, but he didn't know what it was…

Suddenly, the region in his left collarbone started to burn painfully. He gritted his teeth and let out a single yelp. With his right hand, he pushed his dark shirt's collar to reveal what was going on.

The scratched, burnt HOMRA mark was shining strongly in his skin, almost like the flames inside him were even wilder, trying to break free and burn Fushimi's soul. The pain was growing every second as well as Fushimi's hatred.

That HOMRA mark triggered every memory he tried to leave behind. The ones he wanted to forget forever. That damn thing in his skin was the representation of what had made his life back to how worthless it was before. Before he had betrayed HOMRA, before he had joined HOMRA, before he had meet the only person important to him… Back to those lonely, hateful, worthless days of his life.

He was sure he was being burnt. He was sure that the flames inside of him were using his hate to grow larger and larger.

But just like how it begun, the HOMRA mark stopped its glowing and returned to how it was – covered in scars.

"What the...", Fushimi asked, clueless about what just had happened.

He laid back on his bed, feeling uneasy. He scratched the insignia of his past and feel asleep dreaming of his proud, red flames extinguishing inside him and one of them was blown away, ceasing to exist as the other continued to be but now they were smaller and the wilderness seemed to be replaced by quietness and a depressive aura.

Honestly, when he woke up the other morning and heard the Scepter4 captain Munakata Reisi announcing, in the reunion room, that Totsuka Tatara had been murdered, he was already expecting it.

He stayed emotionless and looking as if not caring, while all the room felt into a deep silence and all eyes were on him. Every member from Scepter4, including the Heartless Woman and the Captain were watching him, trying to see some reaction in his eyes or anything that could lead to know that Fushimi wasn't over or still cared a bit about his past connected to HOMRA.

Feeling annoyed with all the silence and staring, Fushimi broke the silence, looking at Munakata with irritation shining in his blue orbs.

"I am guessing we don't know who the murder was… So, are we taking his body to forence analysis?"

"I called the local authorities this morning and spoke with the main officer to prevent them from interfering in this case. As a captain of Scepter4, I would have to follow the protocol and take the body of Totsuka Tatara for forence analysis to find out who the murder was and having him or her arrested for his crime. However, I am taking into consideration this is a special case, so I don't mind breaking a few rules…", Munakata answered looking at Fushimi and some gasps were heard. Munakata was breaking the protocol over a dead person, because it was a "special case"? Never had once members of Scepter4 think about the day their captain would do such a thing as ignoring rules.

"Captain…", Awashima whispered, a bit shocked.

Munakata got up and turned his back to all of the others in the room, with arms behind his back, facing the window, where the sun lighted the place and his face.

"The Red King will be furious if we take away what's left of one of his close clansmen. Besides, I am sure if one of each of your family were to die, you wouldn't agree handing them into enemy's hands, would you? That's why I am letting the Red clan take care of everything for the funeral. Totsuka Tatara reached a point in his life that all he needs now is peace. In addition, we have to be ready for the Red King and all his clansmen's' blood twisty revenge."

Every member looked at each other, with worry in their eyes. The words the captain had spoken were all true. And with HOMRA's reputation, they would certainly be hunting the one who dared to kill one of them and probably killing it too.

Fushimi was looking down, emerged in his thoughts. The Red King was certainly pissed off, like a lion with his pride hurt, for Totsuka Tatara's death. Totsuka was one of the first people who came in contact with Mikoto Suoh in high school, when everybody feared him. Kusanagi once said that Totsuka was a wild animal trainer, since he could make a wild lion like the Red King feel calm and be tolerant. Totsuka was the one who prevented the fire to grow into destruction, but now with him gone, Mikoto's fire would surely destroy everything that dared to cross his path. If Totsuka was the one to give the confidence and safety of the Red King about his destructive soul, the Red King knew now that he could hurt everybody around him.

Even Misaki was in danger…

Fushimi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Why did Misaki find so great about that ticking bomb? He could be his ending!

Then a memory hit his mind.

It was about when Fushimi was still in HOMRA and they successfully raid the center that was holding Anna for experiments to become the Blue King. Some members approached Totsuka and he cheerfully gave some orders and they nodded, each going for their side, respecting Totsuka's orders.

"Saru-kun, we should-", Totsuka turned to Fushimi, with one of his smiles covering his lips.

"How come you're one of HOMRA's in command even though you are so weak?, Fushimi asked, not being able to stop himself before the question that was bugging him came out.

"Coincidence!", Totsuka replied, cheerfully and Fushimi couldn't help but be shocked. He had tried to take away the smile that Totsuka wore and hurting his pride to see how he finally was towards Fushimi. He never expected him to not care about his harsh words. The other HOMRA members would be cursing and throwing a fist by now. But there it was Totsuka still smiling like nothing happened.

Totsuka was really one of a kind.

"It's special, isn't it? They follow you even though you don't control them by power.", Fushimi said, not making eye contact with Totsuka. Secretly, he envied Totsuka. If he was like him, Misaki would still look at him and would admire him. They would still be together if he was like Totsuka, with Fushimi drinking Misaki's milk while Misaki would be eating his vegetables, with both of them at the rooftop of their school. Fushimi's world would be almost perfect again.

"Wha-", Totsuka was caught off surprise, trying to look at Fushimi with his mouth dropped.

"… Maybe even you were suited to become King.", Fushimi had said, still not looking at him. He was feeling quite depressed now, with his past memories replaying in his head as he heard Misaki a few meters from him blabbing with Mikoto-san how great Mikoto-san was and everything he did.

Totsuka smirked knowingly and crossed his arms.

"A person obsessed with something can't become a King.", Totsuka replied, still smirking although with a serious tone in his voice.

Fushimi shifted nervously. It appeared like Totsuka could read him like an open book. He felt like Totsuka was no longer talking about himself but about Fushimi. Never ever have he met someone who could actually read him like Totsuka did. From his words, he was telling Fushimi to not be jealous of him and that he too, like Fushimi, had a thing he was obsessed with. Like Fushimi felt about Misaki and his obsession, so was Totsuka for his King.

"We have much more in common than you think, Saru-kun.", Totsuka affirmed with a big, white smile.

So, did Totsuka mean he wasn't as good as Fushimi was? Why? He was a person everyone liked, so he couldn't be equal as Fushimi.

"… I hate you."

"Oh, really? I kinda like you, Saru-kun!"

"Please, stop calling me that."

* * *

Totsuka had been buried by the Red clan in a grave made for him. So, why was he standing ten meters away from both Misaki and Fushimi?

Totsuka turned to Fushimi and smiled with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Have you finally confessed, Saru-kun? Have you told Yata-san the real reason why did you left HOMRA?"

Fushimi locked eyes with Totsuka. Blue and brown.

Respect for the death ones, but how dare he bring that conversation up? Why isn't he in his grave where he belongs in silence and leaves them alone?

He clenched his right hand into a fist. If that guy dared to talk a single word about that anymore, he would slice his tongue.

He didn't hate Totsuka. He just hated the way he could still read him and the way he was trying to make Misaki see the vulnerable part of Saruhiko. His true feelings were to keep hidden in his heart, not within Misaki's reach.

"The real reasons? What are you talking about? Saru, what is Totsuka-san talking about?!", Misaki griped the edge of his left arm jacket, trying to make Saruhiko answer him immediately.

"Well, you see, Yata-san, Saru-kun is actually been keeping you away from something very important ever since you two became close. And if doesn't tell you, it might be too late."

"Late from what?", Fushimi groaned, as if challenging Totsuka.

Totsuka smiled and turned on side, revealing a tall, muscled, strong presence, sitting in a throne full of swords with his legs crossed, one above the other and his head resting against his left hand that was being supported by the armchair.

The presence opened his eyes to reveal two crimson, evil orbs staring at them, as if they were prey.

Totsuka was right. It was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, again. :)

Thank you for you tolerance. I have been very busy, as always, but I managed to finish this chapter.

Thank you all for your support! Either reviewing the story, putting into their favourites or following it. ^^

So, did everyone enjoy "Cry" chapter? Oh... You are probably a heartless now, since your heart was, perhaps, crushed like mine.

Then, here we go.

* * *

_Nothing compare, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, our memories are made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

The tall, muscled, strong presence continued sat in his throne full of swords, but his eyes were growing darker and malicious the more time he stared at his two preys.

Totsuka kept smiling towards Yata and Fushimi.

They both thought the surprises had been over by now. How wrong they were.

The presence put both hands in the armchairs and rose from the throne in a glorious manner. The clouds that were covering the moon were now gone and through that single window, the moon shore beautifully, illuminating, for the first time, all the room. The light created a peaceful, beautiful environment however; perhaps, it was the fact that there was too much blood for it to be a pleasant atmosphere.

What was going on? This was not how Fushimi remembered, and by the look on Misaki's face, neither did he.

_A King who lost his crown_

The presence started descending steps, getting away from his throne, and closer to Fushimi and Misaki, in a slow walk. When he was half way from them he stopped.

"King… What do you want to do?". Totsuka turned to the presence with a caring smile.

The presence growled and moved a hand to his head. Fushimi saw a hole in his chest where is heart had been. Wha-

Like lightning, their memories struck them. Back to a year ago.

Back to a snowy day, when the Kagutsu Crater was about to be repeated again.

* * *

A Sword of Damocles was falling from the sky and its owner opened his arms and smiled ready to accept the fate he had been expecting for so long. The chains that have been holding him back broke like delicate strings.

Thankfully, he had chosen a person to do the dirty work. It was selfish, he knew but what other choice did he have? He couldn't bear his nightmares anymore and the thoughts of hurting everyone around him scared him. Yes, he was scared. Scared of losing what he once thought he could never have, but in adult he had – Family, warm, love, bonds…

But, he was the real threat for all of them. He could never let it happen.

His Sword of Damocles was two meters away from him, suspended in the sky, when a sword crossed his heart.

He was thankful to Munakata for not holding back. He knew the Blue King was a great King, better than he ever had been, because if it was him, he would never kill a person he cared for even if that would led to his own death. Even if that lead thousands of people to their deaths.

Munakata did his duty as a King even if that hurt him personally and would then hide his emotions but he would never back down from his responsibility.

_I'm sorry, Anna. I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore…_

He didn't have to worry about his destroying flames anymore. He felt them being blown away and their wildness disappearing within his soul.

_But… At least I know, all of you are going to be fine now._

* * *

That's right! How could have Fushimi forgotten? That's the day he had a fight with Misaki in the island school.

He had been so satisfied. For real, he could clash with the crow all he wanted, being both clans in war, and the Heartless Woman wouldn't stop him that time.

They would both be back into their single world. A single world where Misaki saw him with eyes covered with hate, sadness, anger, betrayal… But, Fushimi would rather have that than be forgotten. Everything as long as he was present within Misaki's thoughts, no matter how bad they were.

Or when they had to fight against that meddling Black Dog, resulting in Fushimi and Misaki being unable to defeat him and that fat man called Kamamoto had to carry them away from the school. And at the end of the day seeing the Captain waking the school bridge covered in blood while the other Scepter4 members cheered about their Captain being alive, but the minute he came close to Scepter4 members, he avoided them and walked to one of the Scepter4's truck, not letting out a single word.

Fushimi knew they had been close to some point. Kings were just equals between them and the members who were supporting them were all just minions. This last thought angered him more than anything.

He stood looking at all the HOMRA members giving a final scream of their catchphrase to the sky, while their HOMRA marks turned into a bright sphere of red and disappeared into the cold night.

Suddenly, he felt his left collarbone being ignited on fire just like _that _night. He pushed his shirt collar away with his right hand, angered and gritting his teeth, he saw that the disgusting HOMRA mark was shining strongly in his skin. He felt the flames inside him going wilder than ever and then – just like someone who had blown a final candle, they stopped burning his soul and disappeared.

He saw the HOMRA mark leaving his skin, turn into a sphere of red and elevating itself in the sky. He watched awestruck. He never thought that his HOMRA mark would shine as crimson, as bright, as strong than it did.

The sky became illuminated in a warm, crimson aura and all the HOMRA spheres created somewhat a flame in the cold dark night, almost the shape of that of the HOMRA mark.

He felt… Empty. Normal.

He no longer felt his being been squashed, his soul being burden, neither wild flames dancing in his veins or pride in mind.

It all left with _that Man_.

Misaki would be crying hard by now. For losing the hero he always looked up to before.

He continued to look at the HOMRA flame in the sky. A single tear came to his eye, but didn't fell.

At least, Mikoto-san had been a person Misaki felt proud at.

He knew he wasn't even good enough for that.

"Fushimi-san…", Hidaka stood behind him. "The Lieutenant has given us orders to retreat to Scepter4's headquarters now…"

"…"

Fushimi turned abruptly and started walking towards the Scepter4's vehicles, ignoring Hidaka, who stood there confused, watching him go.

_Farewell, Red King. Suoh Mikoto._

* * *

Seriously, he had completely forgotten about that day. However, that day has been one of those days in his life to mark him.

For better and for worse.

He thought he had reached his mind's limit. Insanity seemed the obvious reason why he could see the former Red King and his dead, cheerful vassal.

"M-M-Miko-mi-Mikoto-san!", Yata finally whispered.

Fushimi could hear him sob. He looked to him and saw Misaki with wide eyes, looking at Suoh Mikoto, while tears streamed down his face.

Misaki quickly let go of Fushimi's jacket sleeve that he was previously holding. It seemed that the conversation between him, Fushimi and Totsuka at the beginning was completely forgotten. The one which Totsuka had tried to make Misaki see what Fushimi felt about him.

He had been interested in the topic before…

Fushimi lowered his head, unable to see Mikoto-san, Totsuka and Misaki anymore. He clenched his hands and closed his eyes forcefully.

Of course Misaki would only have eyes for Suoh Mikoto. With the four of them standing in the room, Misaki would only focus his attention on Suoh, ignoring Fushimi like a ghost.

It had always been like this in HOMRA.

"Hey, Suoh Mikoto."

What would you do if someone threated your hero? Throw all your hate at that person, right?

Mikoto turned his red orbs to Fushimi.

Fushimi opened his eyes and raised his head in Suoh's direction, his blue orbs filled with pure anger, malice, threat, hate, and instability.

"How about going to the place where you really belong? You know… The graveyard.", Fushimi smirked darkly.

He could feel Misaki's angered gaze burning him. Excellent.

Suddenly, Suoh's lips became covered with a big, dark smirk.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Fushimi. I saved just a spot for you.", Suoh's eyes shone a deep red as he smirked.

That caught Fushimi off surprise. He never expected Suoh to answer him, even more in the way he did.

Besides…

Was he talking seriously?

"Wha-", Fushimi and Misaki both questioned at the same time, awestruck.

"After all, betrayal is only paid with death."

* * *

**Review, please? :)**


End file.
